Sleepless Nights
by Silly Pixie
Summary: What do the Cullens do at night when all humans are supposed to be asleep and Carlisle says to stop wasting electricity? Read and find out. All Canon Pairings. Possible Fluff. Rated T for language in later chapters, it may or may not go down.
1. Cutting Back

**(A/N; **Okay, so here it is, my first Twilight fan fiction. I've been thinking about what my fiction should be on for a few weeks and suddenly it hit me. What do the Cullens do at night when humans are supposed to be asleep? I know some nights they must hunt but this is assuming that they've already hunted. Now, I do not own any of these characters in any way. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. Please do not make a fool of yourself and assume that I am her, though that would be very flattering. Ha ha. Also, this might have to stay T for the possible chance of Rosalie's temper. I think that's pretty much self explanatory. I also believe that I am not the only person who thinks about this.  
Anyway, please enjoy! :D**)  
_Third Person Point of View._**

**Cutting Back**

Carlisle ran an icy cold hand through his light blond hair as he stared at the bills he held in his hands. How in the world were his children able to run the electricity bills up so far? It just had to be the new television the boys had insisted on buying. The thing was monstrous! It was a giant seventy-two inch plasma screen piece of junk. Who in the world would think of creating such a thing that wasted so much electricity?! Since it was always on all times of the day, the thing was in constant need for a changing of light bulbs. Not to mention that every single light was always on, Alice was constantly using her blow dryers and various electric hair tools on Bella, Rosalie was always tweaking the cars with her power tools, and Emmett was always playing on his various game consoles always striving to prove to Edward and Jasper that it was possible to play the x-box 360 and dance dance revolution at the same time. Carlisle was thankful to god that Edward, Bella, Jasper, and his dear Esme were able to conserve energy so well. It seemed that with Bella and Edward did very simple things. Like listening to some music on a smaller, less energy absorbent, stereo or even playing on the piano. Jasper... give him a candle and room full of books, and he's pretty much set for however long he is away from Alice. Carlisle had to admit. He was proud of his son; being able to surround himself in so much knowledge was amazing. Now Esme, she was different as well. His dear Esme loved being outdoors and taking care of her beloved flowers or when it was raining, she would sit on the porch swing and read.

For the millionth time today, Carlisle sighed. Slowly, he began descending down the large stair case and into the living room where everyone went about their usual activities. Like the father figure he was, Carlisle strode over to the giant television, stood in front of it, and switched it off. His actions seemed to result in various shouts and odd stairs from his children.

"What was that for, Carlisle!? Seattle was winning!" Emmett shouted angrily from the couch.

"Yeah Carlisle. I actually bet on this game!" Alice added in.

"Enough!" Carlisle shouted angrily, causing all of his children to shut their mouths immediately. When Carlisle was angry, it was no joke.

"Have any of you seen these bills?! If you all haven't noticed, money doesn't go on forever! One day, I am going to run out of it and all of your precious toys will be gone!" Carlisle said as he slammed the large stack of bills down on the coffee table with much less force than he could have used.

Edward hissed as he saw the numbers in Carlisle's head. Still, he had the satisfaction of knowing that he and Bella didn't contribute much to it. For example, Bella had dug out an old thousand piece puzzle from under her bed and they were sitting casually on the floor putting it together.

"Esme, I think you know what needs to be done here..." Carlisle said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Edward wasn't the only one who did that to relieve stress.

"Yes," Esme said with a sigh and got off the couch. "Kids, this is not the first time this has happened. I believe that this must be the seventh possibly even the eighth time this has happened. Anyway, Carlisle and I have discussed this many times and believe that we should have a curfew on certain electric devices. Promptly at seven o'clock, exactly one hour after Carlisle gets home, you all will not use any more electricity than needed. Such as lights, that is something you all are allowed to use. You can also listen to some _soft _music for entertainment if you wish. Definitely no seventy-two inch television... Emmett." She said as she raised her brow at him. "And Bella, you're free to use any electric kitchen appliance if you get hungry. I don't want any of you to use anything in there, considering you'll probably get bored and start playing with the food and possibly even blenders."

"Esme, that's not fair!" Alice shouted in her high soprano voice. Even though she knew better than to talk back to Esme, she just didn't want to stand for this!

"Enough. Kids, this is final. Until we can see that the bills go down significantly were keeping this rule. By the way, all of your electronic uses can come back on at ten in the morning. No earlier!" Esme said with a deep sigh. "That's it. Now, it's getting late. I want all of you upstairs and in your rooms in twenty minutes." She said softly and looked over to Carlisle who nodded as the two went upstairs for the evening.

"Well," Alice said in an unamused tone.

"She's right... it is getting pretty late. Alice?" Jasper asked as he stood up in front of his short wife who was seething on the love seat.

"Alright," She said softly as she stood up and wrapped an arm around Jasper's torso then made their way upstairs. Alice could feel Jasper sending wave after wave of calm emotion over her. Thank goodness one of the two were sensible.

"Bella and I should turn in for the night as well. I take it you'll be spending the night, Love?" Edward asked as the two got up and he placed a chaste kiss to her temple.

"Sure. Ever since Charlie left to see his cousins in California, the house has gotten really creepy." Bella said with a shudder as Edward lifted her up and took her to his - or rather - their room.

"Oh whatever. I guess I'm going up for the night as well. Emmett." Rosalie demanded in her stern but beautiful voice.

"Coming." The grizzly bear like man said, shutting off his game consoles, and following his wife upstairs.

So with that, all the Cullens decided to retire for the night.

**(A/N; **Jeez, I was nervous when I posted this. I really want to know what you all think so, I know you all know what to do. But let me tell you anyway. You see down there, that little lavender box thingy? Well how about you click on that thing and review my fan fiction. Seem easy enough? Constructive comments only please. Or if you'd like, tell me what you think about it.  
The next chapter will be up sooner than you'd expect from me, so don't act like your panties are in a bind over this. Ha ha, it may not seem like it, but I have a life to you know. - Pixie or Asia :D**)**


	2. Guitar Hero Emmett Style

**(A/N: **Alright, this update took so frickety frakken long because, I was in West Virginia for three weeks, starting on June twentieth. I was going to update this particular fan fiction as soon as I got home, but of course, my brothers decided to mess with my computer and unplug various things, such as my mouse and key board, all for the stupid play station three. Anyway, when I plugged them back in, I tried to put my MP3 charger in the front USB plug in but it wouldn't work. So dumb old me decided to try taking out the key board and plugging it into the front to make sure it worked. It turns out, a couple girls from my birthday party, that bought me the darn MP3 player, accidentally broke the plug ins in the front so pieces of each of the plug ins broke into my cords. Then when I tried to plug my key board back into the back USB plug ins, it wouldn't fit. In the end, I'm pretty sure that since both the plug ins in the front were fricked up, it short circuited my computer, thus pretty much breaking it. So now, I'm stuck using my brother's and dad's computers while they're not, which is not very often.

By the way! I **love **all the positive feed back on my first chapter. It made me feel all giddy and mushy inside. You all have made me pretty darn happy.  
So without further awaiting, here is the second chapter of Sleepless Nights...**)**

_**Third Person Point of View.**_

Guitar Hero; Emmett Style

"Rose! I can't take it any longer! I _must _play Guitar Hero! I haven't perfected all of the songs on expert yet and I am so close!" Emmett said as he thrashed around on the - what used to be perfectly neat - king sized bed.

"For Christ's sake, Emmett! We've only been up here for thirteen minutes and you already want to play your precious Guitar Hero?!" Rosalie shouted as she threw her magazine at her childish husband, earning yet another complaint from him. Since the time that she had gotten up the stairs, Rosalie had been sitting calmly on her vanity bench, flipping through the latest issue of People Magazine, trying her best to ignore Emmett's complaints.

"I can't help it! I'm just so... bored!" The grizzly bear like man said as he began to pace back and forth impatiently, trying his best to will time to move faster.

"Emmett if you don't stop that pacing, so help me, I am going to-!" The blonde vampire shouted before getting rudely cut off.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Emmett said as he dashed out of the room, down the stairs, and into the garage.

Not more than two minutes later, Emmett had a real guitar in hand and the guitar hero's playing guitar in the other. Whatever his plan was, it was sure to piss Rosalie off to no end; then again, if it would get him to just shut up for a little while, Rosalie would be much less angry.

"Rosalie! Go put on your red leather halter top and black leather pants! Make sure to wear those really sexy black boots too! This is sure to make time pass by quicker!" Emmett said, throwing both guitars on the bed.

"What the hell?! Why do I need to dress up, it's-!" Rosalie was once again cut off by Emmett.

"Don't ask questions! Just go! Oh yeah, do your make up and hair like you would if you were going to a rock concert! GO!!" Emmett shouted as Rosalie stomped off into their walk in closet mostly full of her clothes.

"Excellent..." Emmett muttered as he began flipping through his CD case looking for the perfect CD to play. "Aha! Found it!" Emmett sang out. In the background, Rosalie's cursing was heard almost completely clearly.

As he waited for Rosalie to finish getting ready, Emmett left the room with a bundle of clothes and face paint, and left into their relatively unused bathroom.

When Rosalie emerged from the closet, looking completely breath taking, as usual, she raised an eyebrow, suspicious as to where in the world her idiot of a husband could be.

"Shit!" Rosalie heard come from the bathroom. Slowly, she strode over to the bathroom door and swung it open to find her husband in ripped, denim short shorts, a ripped t-shirt of Kiss, and what looked like dirty army boots. On his head, Rosalie almost screamed when she saw a long blue wig on his head, and a bandanna tied around his skull. He even took one of her clip on ear rings and put it onto one of his ears! Currently, the man was in the process of painting half of his face white while the other half was already painted black. Needless to say, he looked, for lack of a better word, gay. Stupid. Ridiculous! Any of the above would work just fine to describe him.

"What the hell happened to you Emmett! I think this whole ban from electricity has made you loopy!" Rosalie shouted at the shocked Emmett.

"Well! It kind of just goes with the whole theme. Now come on, we've got a game to play!" Emmett said, throwing a fist into the air.

"Oh, what might that game be? The 'Piss Your Wife Off and Get Killed Game'?" Rosalie said as she followed behind with a noticeable grimace on her face.

"No! It's Guitar Hero... Emmett Cullen Style..." Emmett said as he disguised his voice to sound much deeper than it already was and put his fist under his chin.

"What, are you-?!"

"Shh! Just pick up that real Guitar over there, shout colors of buttons out to me, and dance around!" Emmett demanded as he got his guitar ready.

"The things I do for my utterly stupid husband..." Rosalie commented before picking up the guitar and standing by the door.

"Alright! Let the games begin! First song!" Emmett yelled as he flipped his stereo on and the song Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas began to play.

"Now hurry! Shout the buttons and start dancing, Rose!" Emmett commanded her as she did as told, not in the mood to argue with him over this.

"Carry on my wayward son.

There'll be peace when you are done.

Lay your weary head to rest.

Don't you cry no more!"

"Red, red, red, green, green, green, green, orange, orange!" Rosalie shouted randomly, trying her best to shout them with the melody of the song. It was hard trying to dance around and shout colors out to him at the same time.

As their game continued, Emmett began to mess up and began shouting random curse words out.

"Flying shit monkeys! No!! No! Shit!" Emmett shouted angrily before the song ended.

"Now. What's my score, Rose?!" Emmett yelled a little enthusiastically.

"What? I was supposed to keep score?" Rosalie asked, completely bewildered.

"Of course, Guitar Hero is supposed to show you how much you got right!" Emmett whined.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! You made an eighty three percent! Happy?!" Rosalie shouted, hoping to please him.

"What?! No! Shit! I had to have gotten a better score than that! This game is rigged!!" Emmett said, throwing down his plastic guitar that broke into tiny pieces upon impact, turning around, and pouting.

Rosalie hissed angrily and strode up to Emmett's back, and roughly turned him around, planting a wet kiss to his lips. If this stupid game wasn't going to please him, _something else _surely would.

And as their kiss continued, Emmett forgot all about the electricity and the stupid game he had made up, only focusing on his new distraction; Rosalie...

**(A/N: **Well, there it was. My second chapter of Sleepless Nights.  
I think it was pretty weird. I've had that idea in my head for a couple of days and have been dying to get it out!  
By the way, I want to give a random shout out to one of my buddies,** Haleigh**! I'm glad you reviewed the first chapter and I'll be sure to get cracking on the review towards your fan fiction. Love you! :

Over the time I'm asleep and when I wake up, if I get a few reviews that make me super happy, I might just post another chapter in the morning. So you know what to do, but if you don't then I'll tell you. Click on the lavender box and review this thing!

Ta-ta for now!-Pixie or Asia.**)**


End file.
